Kanda's drinking game
by RoyalChicken
Summary: basically lavi drinks kanda into a drinking game with a few of the other over 18 characters. Note that i suck at summaries- enjoy some serious alcohol abuse XD


_the idea of the story came to me with a discussion with a friend of mine- at how in the anime kanda's voice makes me laugh when he has a hissy, and the idea of him sounding drunk left me with a perfect idea for a fic!_

_i do not wn any of the characters in the D-gray man series, i did not invent alcohol or drinking games, but i can take responsibiltie for making a few of the characters get completely utterly HAMMERED! (more than others though) ;P_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Kanda was annoyed. For two reasons, in fact.

The first was that he could just imagine Jerry giving away all his precious soba noodles to whatever worthless finder that walked past, or even worse: _Bean Sprout._

He shuddered at the thought of that irritating, white-haired, snot-nosed brat shovelling Kanda's one favourite thing in the world in that lightening fast, stomach churning manner.

The second was the reason why he wasn't in the cafeteria eating those delicious, mouth watering noodles he so very adored. Lavi had tricked him into a drinking game.

He glared around the small table at which he had forcefully been placed at. The other members where nearly as annoying as the Sprout; Lavi had managed to select a number of people who he knew would either irritate Kanda to no end, or people the red-headed fool already knew; short stacks' master was sitting there, flirting in the most completely unsubtle way with a timid brown haired woman, who sat there looking as nervous as usual (Miranda he thought her name was, not like he cared), the old man the red-head lived with, Chief Komui, and some random emo/vampire wannabe.

His mind was wandering as Lavi set out small drinking glasses, placing one in front of everyone at the table, and one spare in the corner for himself.

_Great, _Kanda thought,_ shots; what fun_. His look of boredom was printed publically on his face, but he made no move to leave the circle. He only began to consider actually escaping when Lavi pulled out several large bottles of alcohol and poured a little into every one of the tiny glasses.

When the decision of who would go first came along, the annoying red-head stared at Kanda, a smirk spread across his punch-worthy face, who replied by staring coldly back at him across the table, until Lavi looked away towards the wannabe-vampire next to him.

"Come on Arystar why don't you go first? I'm sure the old panda would appreciate it," He teased, before said 'old panda' whacked him round the back of the head.

Arystar picked up the shot filled shot glass, glanced around the table, and drank it quickly, then placed the empty glass on the table. Next was Komui, who just swigged down the shot and grinned at everyone.

Then it was Kanda's turn.

Kanda glared at Lavi some more, before his eyes slipped down to the alcohol beverage placed squarely in front of him. Uncrossing his arms slowly, he felt the entire table's eyes on him as he picked up the glass and raised it to his mouth. Glancing swiftly to the red-head across the table, he tipped the glass to his lips and swallowed, slammed the glass back on the table, and smirked at the grinning, red-headed idiot.

The rest of the table took their turns quickly, so Lavi passed the bottle around the table until a few of the participants began to become unable to hold a bottle themselves, at which point the large green creature from the science department came out and began refilling the shot glasses for the contestants.

Within the next hour, the thought of Bean Sprout devouring Kanda's soba noodles had completely slipped from his mind, as the entire table began to feel the effect of the alcohol. The first to go was Miranda. After a few shots, she began to become slurry and was swaying unsteadily in the chair, as General Cross continued to pour the drink into her mouth every time her turn came around (Kanda had a feeling that Cross was about to have an eventful few hours), before finally collapsing onto the carpet from the edge of her chair, emitting a small squeak as she did so.

In the next few seconds, Bookman went too as he tried to pull Lavi back into his seat. Lavi was doing some kind of celebration dance/ unintentionally injuring himself with Arystar, when he collapsed to the floor in the same manner as Miranda. Komui, on the other hand, seemed to have fallen asleep where he sat on the floor, back erect and palms resting on the tiles. It was then Kanda realised he was the only one in his seat. He glanced at Cross, who was supporting a hammered Miranda towards the door. The older man glanced back and winked at Kanda, who then realised that the man was still only slightly tipsy. Frowning, he remembered Bean Sprout having some kind of fit when he was reading another of his masters' alcohol bills.

"C-come on, Yuuuuuu, join me and Krorykins in some dancen," Lavi breathed heavily in his ear.

Kanda swatted him in the face. "How many times do I have to tell you not to use my first name, you retard?" Kanda snarled.

Suddenly, Lavi wrapped his arms around Kanda and giggled. "Aaawwwww come on, you know you wanna," He chuckled.

"Ya, yu no yu wangka," The vampire slurred almost unintelligibly from next to Kanda's knee, "Yu werly wangka dangs..."

"No, you twit!" Lavi laughed loudly, "He doesn't dance! He wanna do something else!" As he said that, Lavi's hand trailed down Kanda's chest and began to grope him in a not-so-gentle manner.

"STOP THAT YOU IDIOT!" Kanda yelled, jumping up from his chair and knocking the table, Lavi and Arystar flying. Adjusting his uniform, he glared at them again, his vision fuzzy and blurry. "Now I'm going to bed...and neither of you are allowed to follow me, or I'll slice you so bad, they'll have to re-attach your body parts using a microscope and Lenalee's eyebrow tweezers!'

Both of the drunken men snickered. "Okay, fine."

As Kanda stumbled out the door, he failed to notice the two of them muttering about someone who could follow him without breaking his threat.

The next morning Kanda awoke with a slight head-ache. It was too bright in his room and as he rested his head on the pillow, he realised three things.

One: he wasn't in his room. Two: he was completely naked. And three: there was someone next to him, possibly in their birthday suit as well.

Squeezing his eyes closed, his brain ran through the names he was wishing the person wasn't; Lavi, Bookman, Komui, Cross, Arystar and hell_..._ _not_ Lenalee- Komui would mutilate him!

Opening his eyes slowly and a little nervously, he was met by a full head of white hair.

Bean Sprout...short stack... _Allen_.

Sitting up suddenly, he stared, horrified, at Allen's sleeping form; his snow white hair was sticking up in a messy, bed-head fashion, his muscles drenched in a light sweat. His good hand was clenched into a loose, light pink knuckle and his cursed hand mirrored this position, clutching at the bed sheet tightly. His eyes were closed tightly, as though he was having a bad dream.

Scooting back an inch, Kanda made the mattress springs creak. Allen frowned and rolled over, his arms snaking around Kanda's waist subconsciously. Looking down at the young exorcist, he felt some kind of remorse for the kid, who was obviously having a disturbing nightmare as he clung to Kanda's bare torso like some kind of life raft or safety point.

Quietly, Kanda lay down on his side, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, allowing Allen to cling to him easier and more comfortably, and smiled as Allen buried his head into Kanda's chest, and whimpered. Gently he brushed his hand through the boy's silvery white hair, as he chuckled to himself at it's silkiness. He would never have guessed it, he thought. Another, more disturbing thought slipped its way into his mind.

He would have some explaining to do when Bean Sprout woke up.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed- subscribe, comment, favourite- do as you wish_


End file.
